The present invention relates to a vacuum insulated, heat retaining, liquid dispensing bottle which can readily dispense or supply water and, more particularly, to a bottle of simple and novel construction which may immediately and quickly supply water.
Heretofore, many types of vacuum insulated bottles have been proposed for practical use, such as the oldest type of vacuum insulated bottle operated by hand and the most popular type in market including the compressed air insulated bottle and the electric, vacuum insulated bottle.
The above mentioned vacuum bottle operated by hand has become obsolete due to its inconvenience of operation, particularly to elderly people and young children. As for the electric, vacuum insulated bottle, it is not available universally, because of its complicated construction, higher cost, and propensity of becoming out of order. In the case of the compressed air vacuum insulated bottle, the most popular type currently, requires that the compressed air device be continuously pressed by hand when it is in use for dispensing water. Not only is the operation rather inconvenient but also the air bladder within compressed air device is easily cracked in overlapping position under more and more pressings and finally loses its ability to compress air. Further, according to the compressed air, vacuum insulated bottle, it is difficult to control the amount of water discharged because there is no definite air being compressed in each pressing, so that dispensing less than the desired amount of water into the cup less enough or too much water is a common phenomenon.
The primary object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional vacuum insulated bottles and to disclose a vacuum insulated bottle which can readily supply water having novel and simple construction which surely has an improved effect.